MY PRECIOUS
by Omnificent
Summary: A great party is to be held at the Phantomhive household. But not just any party, a Halloween party. Of course it will be a blast, and there will be many questions answered. Like, "How many ways can you humiliate your master?" and much much more. yaoi
1. MY PRECIOUS Introduction

How many ways can you carve a pumpkin pie? I often asked myself this many times, my lord tells me to do it one way, I do as he says. My lord tells me different I ablige. Although I have no right to refuse his less than expert guidance, I know that that is not the way you get the most filling, I know that he misses the cream by just a slice.


	2. MY PRECIOUS Ch 1

"My Lord." I say as I place my right hand behind my back, the other much too occupied with a silver platter of delictable treats and goodies for my master.

There was a moments silence, then a soft yet emotionless, "Come in, Sebastain."

I enter, my hand opening the door, I balance well as I make way to the boy who wore an adorable suit, lace and ruffles very becoming of him, and yet... Something was amiss.

I looked him from head to toe, I point out the cat ears that was atop his ebony head.

I continue to stare at the ears, though not missing my duty to set these parfeits and cakes to the empty stand awaiting the silver trays company.

"Sebastian, say what you want to say..." Young master Phatomhive said, as he turned away, the look of annoyance much too recognizable.

I pause though instructed to say what i wanted I shifted to a thought that was more appropriate between a master and his servant.

"The ears add a nice touch to the outfit you are wearing." I say as I bowed some, the straightened. I was fixiated on those ears. Never before had I thought of my master being such a delightful creature, but it seems the more I think about it, the more I come to realize, he has some of the same mannerismas.

My thoughts now a haven of something more impure than I was, I quickly motioned to the cakes and said, in my normal controlled voice, "This, Young master, is a blueberry and banana parfiet with custard crumble atop-" I hold the small dish out to him, my eyes watching every move. I know what he likes, what he wants.

I know everything.

Ciel takes the parfiet without hesitation and turns the fork inside of the yogart, fruit mixture.

"I will bring the tea to you, young master." I as he began to taste the treat. I give him a small bow before walking from the study.  
I began to think now, as I went to the kitchen to retrieve the tea of young master's liking. My master, he was something of a beauty. My thoughts were anything but pure, but then again I was a demon, I had my thoughts, at least that much I could claim.  
I didn't say much as I brewed the tea and prepared the cup for the young male.  
yes- I am sure I could devise a plan to obtain the male in a more devious manner. We were having a party tonight, upon the house workers requests and a certain maiden who had an infatuation with Ciel. Strange enough, she was supposed to be his fiance', but I feel no threat about her. Ciel already knows I am not giving him to anyone, he is mine. He belongs to me, everything, heart, body and soul. The tea whistled in the kettle, as I reached out turning off the flame and allowed the mixture to fall into a more appropriate serving dish.

"Sebastian-" I turned at the sound of my name, though already much too aware it was the house cook Bard who was saying it.

I give him half of my attention, the other half was thinking of the time this was going to take.

"What do you think I should serve for the party?" Bard asked, his green eyes looking troubled, as he placed his hands on his hips, his blonde hair a mess. He must have been fretting.

I pause for a while, then sigh, "Allow me to handle it." With that much settled, I moved to the study where Ciel was waiting, parfiet emptied and his eyes on the door.

"Young master, your tea." I say as I move in with a seperate cart this time, the ancient tea set a top like delicate works of art.

Ciel does not say much as he watches my every move, he is like a cat, so mistrusting, so elegant and arrogant at the same time. My finger twitches as I fight back the urge to caress his ears, to touch his supple skin.

No this was not appropriate.

I place the cup before him after pouring the substance, the rich aroma captivating.

"Sebastian, tell me what you are thinking." Ciel said, randomly after sipping the slightly steaming tea once.

I pause and look at my master in surprise.

"Which thought would you like to know?" I ask evasivly, wondering what brought this on. I was holding on to the handle of the cart, stopping my actions of rolling it from the room.

Ciel was frowning as he looked me in the eye, his pale blue eyes narrowed, the one I could see for the most part.

"Tell me the one about me..." he said, as he just watched me.

I smile and bow, "yes, my lord."

When i straighten, I look Ceil in the eye, "I am thinking about what I should make for dinner...for you, of course." This was very true seeing as that was what I was thinking about... now at least.

The young master watched me again with suspicious eyes before looking ultimatly bored again and returning to his cup.

''Go then, Sebastian."

I nod and bow again, "I will bring more tea in ten minutes." With that i left the room, my hands held beside me, the boy would have to be a little more coniving than that to out smart me.


End file.
